1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector system for connecting electric wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices are mounted in a car as a vehicle. Wiring harnesses are wired in the car for transmitting electric power and control signals to the electronic devices. Each wiring harness includes a plurality of electric wires and a plurality of connectors (refer Patent Document 1). The electric wire has a conductive core wire and an insulating cover for covering the core wire, that is a covered wire.
The connector described in Patent Document 1 includes a first connector housing having a pair of electrodes for detecting connection and a lock arm and a lock projection on an outer surface thereof an a second connector housing having a lock arm to be engaged with the lock projection and a conductive shorting member for shorting (connecting electrically) the pair of electrodes to each other when the lock arm to be engaged with the lock projection is engaged with the lock projection.
According to the connector, the conductive shorting member shorts the pair of electrodes when the first and second connector housings are fitted to each other. Thereby, fitting the connector housings to each other in normal condition can be detected by a connection detecting circuit formed with the pair of electrodes. Patent Document 1 is the Japan Published Patent Application No. H08-28873.